The Healing Process
by PurpleAmbitions
Summary: Mituna and Kurloz get in the bath tub. Hubba hubba. Contains: KurlozMituna, smexy time, a bit of sadness in the beginning -Janie
1. Chapter 1

**I've gotta say, this is my third favorite couple maybe. /cough**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Kurloz cradled the poor yellow-blooded troll as he cried his eyes out. His eyes were gone, he had no more power, and his brain had been damaged. Kurloz knew his matesprit's eyes would eventually come back, but what of his brain? What of his personality? He was worried.

He knew that, no matter what, he couldn't leave his Mituna. Even if Mituna was a vegetable or a quadriplegic, he'd still love him deeply. They were inseparable.

But with Mituna in this state, his heart didn't hurt from the grief of his so called burdens related to taking care of his matesprit, it hurt because of the pain the Gemini was in. All he cared about was Mituna.

TRANSITION

It was winter now—a few months after Mituna's accident. Kurloz still felt guilty, but he wanted to keep Mituna strong. His yellow-blooded matesprit eyes had finally healed and they were no more long nights and days of Mituna crying. Kurloz hated seeing him cry so much. Now Mituna was bubbly and bouncy, needing help with bathing, feeding, and putting on clothes. But it didn't stop Mituna from having a smile on his face, which delighted Kurloz.

Mituna was now playing around. It made Kurloz a little nervous that he didn't have his on helmet to protect him, but respected the Gemini's wishes.

Mituna looked up at him and said, "Kurloz! Bath?"

He added a giggle at the end, which Kurloz couldn't help but smile at. He nodded. His response was greeted with a "Yay!" and a scuffling of clothes. Kurloz picked Mituna up gently, and took him to the bathroom. Mituna nuzzled him and kissed his cheek.

"Kurloz, bath too?"

Hmmm... Good question. Unlike the rest of Mituna's traits, his character in sex had not been severely damaged.

Kurloz nodded, granting the Gemini's wishes.

He turned on the water, and waited for the tub to fill. In the meantime, he helped Mituna out of his clothes, revealing a very cute, curvy body. Kurloz felt that everything was placed perfectly on the little yellow-blooded troll's body. He was magnificent. Mituna giggled a little, and gave Kurloz's clothes a little tug.

Oh yeah, he was going to bathe with him.

Kurloz took off his clothes quickly. Mituna blushed. He thought he was handsome, and wish he could express such feelings normally. He nuzzled Kurloz's chest, purring lightly. The Capricorn smiled, and placed the Gemini in the tub. He then stepped in with him.

Kurloz started washing the yellow-blooded troll's hair, massaging his scalp. Mituna purred, the sensation very calming to him. He leaned against Kurloz, nuzzling and kissing his chest. Kurloz smiled and kissed his forehead. He then dunked water on Mituna's head, washing out all the shampoo.

He could hear a tiny cry of protest from Mituna, but he smirked and went on nevertheless. Kurloz got some soap and put it on a rag. He then proceeded to rub it against Mituna's back and chest. He could hear little whimpers from the Gemini, but he wasn't really sure why. He looked over Mituna's shoulder to be greeted by his little matesprit touching himself. Kurloz was surprised. Maybe Mituna had been feeling neglected? They hadn't really done such things in a while...

Kurloz kissed his shoulder. Dropping the rag, he slid his hand down Mituna's body and started rubbing one of his nipples slowly. The Gemini moaned quietly and grasped Kurloz's arm.

"K-Kurloz..." he panted slightly.

Kurloz licked up Mituna's neck slowly, sucking gently. He could hear his matesprit's pants get faster.

"Kurloz... t-touch me down there... p-please..."

The Capricorn nodded, and slid his hand down to Mituna's v lines. He caressed them slowly. Kurloz used his other hand to slowly stroke Mituna's member. The Little Gemini moaned and arched his back in approval. "Kurloz... inside..."

Kurloz rubbed his finger against the yellow-blood's entrance slowly. Mituna squirmed a bit and tried to make him penetrate him, but the purpleblood avoided such an action, yet.

"P-please... We haven't... in a long time..."

He began to whimper cutely and Kurloz couldn't resist. He slid his finger in slowly, to which Mituna responded with a moan.

He thrust the finger in slowly at first, but picked up the speed when the moans started to get longer and more desperate. Mituna grasped the edges of the tub and moaned louder. He thrust back against the finger hard, wanting Kurloz to just take him already.

Kurloz couldn't believe how excited Mituna was getting from just one finger. Could he really have neglected Mituna's sexual needs for this long?

He then rewarded the little Gemini by adding two fingers.

Mituna moaned in appreciation, his grip on the tub tightening.

"S-stretch... m-me.."

It was a very adorable request and it was granted. He started off gently stretching him, but eventually widened his fingers. I figured he would be hurting him by now, but all Mituna did was writhe in pure bliss, moan, and say Kurloz's name. He started thrusting in his fingers harder, certain now that he wouldn't hurt Mituna.

Mituna's moans started to become louder and louder as his back started arching more. Kurloz knew he was about to climax and he wasn't ready to let him. He slid his fingers out.

Mituna panted heavily.

"O-Oh... wh-why did you stop... Are you going to take me now?"

Kurloz nodded, smirking a little.

He couldn't wait.

**Of course there shall be another chapter. Hur hur, :B**

**I just really wanted to post this today, and I knew I wouldn't be able to finish the sex in time. So yes yes, be patient, I will post soon enough. Bye bye for Now~**

**-Janie**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter. :o I hope you enjoy. I'll let you know I don't really ship any other moirails, only these. /shot **

**I feel ashamed actually, but then again /shrug. Dey be sexy and it's cute :B Anyway, get to the sex**

At first it was a little hard situating their two bodies in a snug position, but soon Kurloz was on top of Mituna, comfortable and undoubtedly aroused. Mituna's legs were spread wide apart, just waiting for him. The Gemini also had a slight blush on his face, and his pants were light. To get Kurloz's attention, he started to rub his own nipple, whimpering a bit. The Capricorn felt a wave of arousal fall to his aching erection. He had never seen something like this from Mituna. He was started to think he had been talking to Cronus for too long.

Nevertheless, his little matesprit wanted it bad, and he wasn't about to walk away from his cute little Mituna. He pressed the tip of his dick against the uke's entrance, causing Mituna to gasp.

"K-Kurloz... please..."

Kurloz gave him a quick kiss before sliding his whole length inside. Mituna's back arched, and he moaned loudly. His legs wrapped around Kurloz's waist.

"Kurloz! Thrust into me!"

Kurloz smirked, and started thrusting into him hard. He had a hard time keeping Mituna in place, since the tub was so slippery. He kept slipping up, and Kurloz kept on having to slide him back down. The Gemini gripped the sides of the tub to try and keep himself steady while moaning Kurloz's name and squirming in pleasure.

"H-Harder!"

Kurloz smirked. Any harder and he might slam Mituna's head into the faucet. To insure this wouldn't happen, he made Mituna lock his arms around his neck, and he grasped the edge of the tub while one hand was on the bottom of it. He started thrusting into the Gemini harder, making sure to go in really deep with each thrust. Mituna moaned loudly, screaming Kurloz's name in pleasure. He could feel himself about to climax.

"F-Faster! I'm-"

Kurloz sped up, pounding into his matesprit as hard as he could.

"Oh! Kurloz!" Mituna cried out before climaxing. Kurloz wasn't too far behind. He thrust it in a final time before unloading inside him.

The water was a little cold by now. Kurloz rose out of the tub, holding Mituna in his arms. He kissed the Gemini's cheek. Mituna looked up and him and smiled. He nuzzled him.

"I love you Kurloz..."

Kurloz smiled and nodded, making a heart. He both went off to bed, exhausted and satisfied.

**Zee end!** **I might do CronKri next for sure this time, but I'm taking to weekend off so I won't write til Monday. I'm going to be with Cheyenne so neither of us will. Alright, hope you liked!**


End file.
